


Something More

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, No Sex, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, They Both Want It Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: It's never happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Smut/Kink/Implied Sex

It’s never happened.

It’s not that either of them doesn’t _want_ it to happen, they do. Often, they want to so badly they’re nearly clawing each other’s eyes out. They live together, so the urge occurs quite often — maybe it’s when Sherlock gets out of the shower, and doesn’t get dressed right away, wandering to the refrigerator, leaving the towel behind and Jim bites the inside of his cheek and bears it. Maybe it’s when Sherlock is home from a particularly exhilarating case, pulse pounding, adrenaline spiking, and comes home to see Jim sitting smugly in his chair, all but announcing it was his own clever plan.

Really, Sherlock’s never been harder. Even to the point where he’ll violently draw Jim up into a kiss, throw him against the wall, heart throttling. Blood rushing to places that can only _command_ him to action.

But no matter how willing… they both break it off, no matter how _painful_. Because it isn’t time yet. Maybe it never will be, but until then…

“If it were now…” Jim asks, pupils engulfing his irises, hands clenched around Sherlock’s wrists, “How would you do it?”

“Right here.” Sherlock growls, grip tightening on Jim’s collar, “I’d be rough.”

“Positively _animal?_ ” Jim teases, tainted with an element of lust.

“Maybe.” Sherlock admits, letting the smaller man go. Jim gives a small whine of protest, but steadies himself on his feet. “But that’s not clever enough, is it?”

“Doesn’t have to be _clever_.” Jim says, though it lacks any real meaning. They both know that after dancing around it for so long, it has to be special. Near explosive, and they’re not even sure that’s a metaphor.

“Ah, but now you’re expecting it.”

“Darling… we’re both expecting it. Always. On guard, almost.”

Sherlock smiles — Jim’s not wrong. He helps him straighten out his clothes, kissing his neck as he does it, Jim hissing “tease” under his breath.


End file.
